Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24326730-20150829104053
ft. Dracoblade 10 Etwa drei Wochen waren vergangen, seitdem sich die Waywards von Bridget verabschiedet hatten. Und natürlich war da noch immer diese Beklemmtheit - während Melissa noch stiller war als sonst und sich in Recherchen gestürzt hatte, war Ina ein paar Male Trinker beim Billardspielen verarschen und somit Geld verdienen, Draco schaute entweder Fernsehen oder ging lange raus, um zu spazieren, was auch immer das bedeuten sollte... In der Zeit war auch Lynn oft unterwegs. Teils, um Jason das Gefühl zu geben, er sei nicht allein, teils, um zu versuchen Ina's Hacker-Grundlagen aufzubessern. Manchmal spielten Lynn und Melissa auch zusammen Gitarre. Das einzige, was Lynn nervte, war, dass Melissa sie immer noch "Ash" nannte. "Ich vermisse Bridget.", sagte Melissa, die neben Draco saß. Draco schaute weiter Two and a half men. "Du nicht?" Er schweig. "Rede doch mal mit mir!" - "Du willst über Gefühle reden, ich bin nicht sonderlich gut dadrin." "Ach halt's Maul." - "Na also, geht doch." "So meinte ich das nicht.", sagte sie genervt. "Dann drück dich klarer aus...", erwiderte er immer noch sehr teilnahmslos. "Du sprichst nie über das, was du denkst. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, du kannst nicht denken." Draco antwortete: "Ich kann denken - ich tu's nur selten." - "Das glaube ich weniger." Endlich galt Draco's Aufmerksamkeit Melissa, und nicht Charlie Sheen. "Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun? Soll ich jammern? Soll ich heulen!?" "Ja! Ich will wissen, was du fühlst!" - "Warum zum Fick interessiert euch das!?" "Euch?" "Ina hat mit mir geredet, als wir den einen Abend Sherlock geguckt haben.", den Rest sprach er nicht aus: Und ich bin es leid, dass ihr euch um mich kümmern wollt. Das nervt. "Achso. Und was hast du ihr gesagt?", wollte Melissa wissen. "Dass es mir egal ist." - "Jetzt drück du dich mal klarer aus...!" "Es ist mir egal, dass sie tot ist, okay?" - "Das meinst du nicht ernst.", hoffte Melissa. "Warum? Weil ich dann deinen großen Traum zerstöre, ich könnte mich eines Tages ändern und der perfekte, aufmerksame Freund sein, den sich alle Mädchen wünschen? Tja, Newsflash, Mel: So bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein kranker, gewissenloser Mörder." "Du willst mich verarschen, oder? Du glaubst immer noch, du seist ein Soziopath?!" "Kennst du eine bessere Bezeichnung für einen Menschen, der seine Geschwister und Freunde tötet?" "Dein Bruder war dabei deine Schwester zu töten!" "Das hab' ich dir nie erzählt." "Das kommt davon, wenn du mir nichts erzählst. Dann verliere ich das Vertrauen in dich." Draco erinnerte sich an seinen Traum. Der war angenehmer. "Und dann recherchiere ich.", fügte sie hinzu. "Du hast kein Recht darauf.", sagte er langsam. Er klang verletzt. "Wir würden dieses verdammte Gespräch nicht führen, wenn ihr es einfach sein lassen könntet." "Wieso habe ich kein Recht darauf zu wissen, wen ich liebe!?", Melissa wurde lauter. Und ihre Augen wurden nass. Du wirst jetzt nicht weinen., befahl sie sich. "Du... Du liebst mich?" Er lachte. "Och Gott, bist du wirklich so naiv? Ich bin rein psychisch gesehen nicht in der Lage jemanden zu lieben." Sie starrte ihn an und er wünschte sich, er hätte nichts gesagt. Sie nickte. "Jap. Das... tat weh." Das erste Mal, dass sie keine Ohrfeige gab, obwohl sie wütend war. Sie war sehr wütend. Aber noch viel gekränkter. Er zögerte. "Du, das ist mir so rausgerutscht." Auf dem Weg zur Tür murmelte sie dem Boden entgegen: "Wir müssen unsere Nächsten lieben, entweder weil sie gut sind, oder damit sie gut werden." Er wäre ihr nachgegangen. Wenn ihm irgendetwas eingefallen wäre, was er hätte sagen können.